


Better Luck Next Time

by Merixcil



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Luck Next Time

Seungri’s legs are constricted by the combined forces of the cramped backseat of his parents’ car and the pair of jeans he still hasn’t managed to wriggle out of. Somewhere above him he can just about make out the shape of Seunghyun’s shoulders as he leans over, breath coming heavy and loud in the tiny vehicle.

Seunghyun bends down to bite bruises into the point where Seungri’s next meets his collarbone and Seungri hisses in appreciation. He reaches down to tug at the hem of Seunghyun’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head so they can lie bare chest to bare chest, their breathing getting increasingly ragged as lips tread a trail up to his ear,

“You ready?” Seunghyun breathes, the two fingers he has working inside of Seungri slowing for a moment. Seungri nods frantically, sighing as they’re pulled free and he’s left feeling uncomfortably empty,

“Condoms are in the glove compartment.”

Seunghyun leans over the passenger’s seat, crushing Seungri’s right leg in the process. He roots around for a minute before coming back to him,

“No they’re not.”

“They are! I put them in there this morning,”

“Well they’re not there now”

“Am I gonna have to come over there and check for myself?”

“Please do.”

Seungri sits up and battles against the awkward positioning of chairs and bodies and clothes, becoming steadily more aware of Seunghyun’s stern gaze all the while. 

“…Er….”

“You forgot them didn’t you?”

“Wanna come back to my place?”

Seunghyun growls, but five minutes later he’s backseat driving them to Seungri’s bedroom.


End file.
